


What's Wrong?

by Rainbow_Paladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "rivals" to friends to lovers, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick, I have no idea how to tag, M/M, Masturbation, Past Relationship(s), Shatt, This is probably gonna suck, confused keith, klance, shallura - Freeform, visit to Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Paladin/pseuds/Rainbow_Paladin
Summary: Shiro and Allura know, Keith doesn't want to admit, Lance is having problems and won't tell anyone. Shiro and Matt were a thing of the past. Someone sneaks aboard the ship. What's happening?





	1. I'm fine.

"Good job paladins! You freed yet another planet from Zarkons claws." The white haired blue eyed beauty said."why don't you all go get cleaned up you..uh...kind of smell." 

"Oh I'll clean up alright, than we can-"

"Don't finish that Lance. Let's head to the shower."

Lance looks at Shiro, quickly looking down at his feet-bouncing-and frowns, not noticing a pair of violet eyes watching him. He looks up with his usual sheepish grin and runs off to catch up with Hunk and Pidge who are talking about new upgrades for Rover. 

"Be quick, Coran is making a new recipe for..what's it called..dinner?"

"Oh, great. Can't we just leave it to Hunk."

"I heard that Keith." Corans voice comes out scratchy through the intercom."Although I'm sure it taste amazing-HOLY QUIZNAK!! It's delicious!" 

They all give each other questioning looks before Pidge starts running out the door heading to the kitchen Hunk closely behind. Leaving Shiro, Lance, Keith and Allura in the control room. They stand there looking around until Lance finally breaks the silence.

"Well. I'm gonna go take a shower. And head to bed i. uh. Don't feel very well so I'm gonna go to bed afterwards." He avoids everyone's gaze as he quickly leaves the room.

"Well that was odd. Is Lance feeling well?"

"Yeah. That's weird, did he say anything to you Keith?"

They both look at him with hope in there eyes. Hoping he will know the answer to there questions.

He shrugs"How am I, his 'rival', supposed to know his problems. It's not like he'd actually tell me anything."

"Why don't you go talk to him, maybe you can help him."

"But Shiro-"

"That's an order Keith."

"Even you Allura." He looks between them with wide eyes, neither of them budge. "Fine."

Shiro grabs his shoulder as he's walking by, talking so quietly Allura couldn't hear. Only seeing Keith walk out with a flushed face.

* * * * * * * * *

Keith checked the showers first only to find them empty. There was steam on the mirror still so Lance had only just gotten out. He walks down the hallway turning at least four corners until he reaches his destination. A white door with a blue 'V' matching the symbol on there uniforms. He puts his hand up to knock but stops, takes a deep breath, and hesitantly knocks on the door.

"Lance?" He waits what feels like forever before calling his name again. " Lan-"

He gets cut off by the door opening with a slouching, red eyed boy hugging a giant blue lion, which match his pajamas and slippers. 

'Has he been crying?' Keith looks at Lance questioningly.

Lance quickly realizes what he must look like so he rubs his eyes putting a stupid grin on his face.

"Miss me already, mullet?"

Keith cringes at the name."I was told to come check on you but you.." his sentence dies out as he looks at Lance with a worried gaze.

He flushes"I-I'm fine."

"No you aren't." Keith states through gritted teeth, moving closer.

"Yes I am." He steps back.

Irritated now he raises his voice." No. You. Aren't."

"Yes I a-hhh~!" He screams as he falls onto the bed, Keith landing on top of him with an 'oomph'. Keith groans rubbing his head. When he opens his eyes to find lance stareing wide eyed at him his face turns a never before seen shade of red, which Lance is pretty sure he's imagining right now. He wants to laugh at how silly Keith's face looks but he's sure he doesn't look much different. 

Keith quickly lifts up onto his forearms to get up.

"S-sorry Lance." He stutters as he pushed himself off Lance. A little to quickly. His right hand slips on the silk sheets and he falls forward. 

'What is this? Oh god! Are these Keith's...?'

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lance my hand slipped on the sheets. I-I didn't mean to do that. I mean.." He rambles on, struggling to find his words, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. Only to find the soft pair of lips on his again. Keith stiffens at first but relaxes into the kiss. Lance takes that as an invitation to go further. The tan boy sits up gripping Keith's waist, while the shorter boy straddles him. They only break apart to take a breath.


	2. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't know what's wrong with Lance. Pidge sees something Keith didn't want to be seen. A mystery person boards the ship.

Keith never learned what was wrong with Lance but he did learn that Lance likes to kiss. A lot. He looks in the mirror to find his lips still slightly swollen and red from the night before. A dark bruise or ten placed all over his neck, chest and shoulders. 'How am I going to cover these? Stupid Lance. Did he really have to put them all over my neck.' He throws on his clothes and heads to the kitchen for breakfast. Taking the seat between Shiro and Pidge.  
  
"Woah, Keith!" Pidge exclaims, eyes gleaming.  
  
"What?" He looks at them through squinted eyes.  
  
"What happened to your neck? That's one nasty bruise."  
  
He soon realizes what they are looking at. He reaches up to cover the bruise, a tent of red on his cheeks and the tips of his ears  
  
"I-i-it's nothing." He stutters out.  
  
Pidge gives him a knowing look but drops it. He decides to ignore the grins on Shiro and Alluras faces. But with his short temper he can't. He clenches his fist, slams them on the table and stands up. Everyone looks at him surprised by the loud noise. Cups falling off the table spilling whatever was in them.  
  
"I'll be on the training deck if anyone needs me." He turns around to leave but slams into something. He looks up only to see the cause of his problems.  
  
"Whoa there, mullet. Where you going that quickly?"  
  
He pushes himself off Lance, causing the taller boy to fall to the ground. Lance looks at him with a confused. Hurt. Than angry face.  
  
"What the hell is your problem man?!" He shouts as he gets to his feet.  
  
Keith doesn't answer he just looks at Lance than the ground and leaves, leaving behind a confused and angry boy. Lance spins around to the others to find their eyes locked on him, forks  stopped midway to there open mouths. The only one eating without a care in the world is Pidge, of course. He sees Hunks concerned eyes and gives a small smile. Sitting down to eat his share.  
                  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  
The lights are off in the castle, letting the earthlings know it's night time. Keith didn't show up for lunch or dinner but trained late until the lights shut off. 'No one bothered to look for me, which I'm glad for, because they know i wouldn't talk. Especially to the tall, lanky, blue eyed, beautif- no. Nope. Stop right there. I didn't think anything of Lance. We are rivals, as Lance says. Sure I kissed him but that was all. Nothing more. Right?'  
  
His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. He glares at it hoping it was his imaginination. Another knock. He sighs and he gets up to open the door ready for a lecture from Shiro of how immature he was acting. He opens it ready to tell Shiro he'll apologize later. But to his shock it wasn't Shiro but the one person he doesn't want to see right now.  
  
"Hey Keith." Lance says shyly, small smile plastered on his face.  
  
"What do you want Lance?" He replies dryly. But the corners of his mouth betray him slowly turning up. 'Wait. Am I happy to see him?' Much to his dismay the small gesture doesn't go unnoticed by the Blue paladin. The stupid grin returns to Lances face.  
  
"Happy to see me are you?" He steps into the room, closing the door.  
  
"You didn't answer me. What do you want." The question didn't come out as a question, harsher than he meant.  
  
"Well. You shoved me on the ground for no reason this morning, ignored me and everyone else. And you haven't eaten so I brought you something." Lance holds up a box waving it in Keith's face.  
  
"I didn't ignore you for no reason." Keith mumbles.  
  
Lance brings a hand up to his ear. "What was that? I didn't quite hear  that through your ego."  
  
Lance grins as he leans his head toward Keith. Keith scoffs.  
  
"I said," he starts through slightly gritted teeth,"I didn't ignore you for no reason."  
  
Lance furrows his brows, his grin faltering into a frown."Than why did you?"  
  
Irritated now he glares at Lance, lifting his hair and pulling down his collar."Because you put these here." He points to the dark bruise on his neck."Pidge saw it and of course they said something. I was so embarrassed." He turns around, not able to look at Lance.  
  


'Lance laughs. Laughs!' He wraps his right hand around his stomach and brings his left hand to his mouth, trying to stiffle his laughter.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," he snorts,"but that's what started all of this? You pushed me and ignored me because of that?"  
  
"Yes." Keith mutters, not noticing Lance shuffling closer go him. Until he feels a pair of arms around his waist and a forehead pressed into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Sorry." Lance mumbles. Hot air blows against Keith's nape, sending a shiver down his spine. Lance tightens his grip on Keith than let's him go. He turns around, heading towards the door. Keith grabs his wrist throwing the Blue Paladin on the bed. The shorter boy climbs on top of Lance.  
  
"Please don't go," he places his forehead on the tan boys chest,"I should be the one apologizing. I was just embarrassed, it's not your fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His whole body is shaking now, with hot tears streaming down his face soaking the other boys shirt. Lance wraps his arms around Keith, pulling him closer.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine," he whispers, running his fingers through Keith's hair,"let's just stay like this for a while. Okay?"  
  
Keith brings his head up, looking at Lances blue eyes, he smiled "okay."  
  
Lance kisses the shorter boys temple, before they both slowly drifted off, completely forgetting about the food.  
                   *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  
"Where am I?" The seemingly familiar figure asked themselves as they crept through the halls of the castle. They smell a sweet aroma and follow it, finding themselves in what seems to be the kitchen. They look around to find where the smell is coming from, they run towards the counter when their eyes spot a plate of what looks like cookies."oh man, I haven't seen these in forever!" they shove two than three and so on in there mouth moaning each time the sweet taste reaches their taste buds.  
  
"Hunk? Is that you?" They flip a switch, turning on the lights in the room. The mysterious person turns around quickly, charging towards the one who found them. Said person gasps and falls to the floor, filling the room with sniffles as they cry, surprising the cookie thief causing them to stop in their tracks. They look at eachother.  
  
"Matt? Is that you?"  
  
"Katie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise! Don't know if you saw that coming but keep reading if you want to know what happens next!
> 
>  
> 
> Posting everyday won't we a regular thing, but I will try!
> 
> This is probably gonna get progressively worse from the first chapter, but let me know what you think! (/^-^)/


	3. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge knows the thief. Shiro has relationship drama.

"Matt? Is that you?"

"Katie?" Matt's eyes widen as he looks at his 'sisters' face. Without realizing it, his feet carry him towards his younger sibling wrapping them in a hug, he squeezes tighter as tears begin to fill his eyes. 

"Matt! It is you! I've been looking for you, where have you been? What happen? Where's Dad?" They ramble on, so shocked to see their older brother. 

"Yes it is me, Katie, it's me, and your you. Look at your hair!" He exclaims, reaching up to touch the wild brown hair."You cut it, I-I can't remember," he looks down, releasing his hold on his sibling,"I don't know where Dad or Shiro is, I was rescued by this thing that calls itself 'Voltron',"the smaller one laughs at the mention of Voltron but the taller boy ignores it," and as soon as I was freed from my cell I was given a ship by the people of the planet and from there I can't remember, I woke up here and followed the smell of food."   
He laughs at the last part, but his eyes look sad. 

Katie's smile brightens, they practically scream,"Shiro is fine!"

Matt whips his head up so fast it cracks, his eyes widen."Are you sure? How do you know?" 

Katie's smile turns to a grin as they laugh to themselves,"He's here."

Matt's eyes get even wider, tears now falling down his face."So he's alive?" A loud sob escapes his mouth, before he wipes his eyes and snot dripping out of his nose. 

"Yes he is, well he has a robotic arm now, but that just makes him cooler. You mentioned that Voltron saved you, right?"

"Yeah." They smirk."That means I saved you." 

Matt's jaw practically hits the floor."Y-Y-You are Voltron?"

"Yeah, along with Shiro, Lance, Keith and Hunk, and help from Princess Allura and Coran," they grab Matt's hand,"Come on, let's wake everyone up!" They start walking towards the control room, when they come to a sudden stop. 

Matt looks at Katie."What's wrong?" 

Katie turns to face their older brother."ummm...well I don't really know how to start, but you'll find out eventually so I might as well tell you now, I go by the name Pidge now and use the pronouns They/Them/Their." 

Matt smiles and squeezes his younger siblings hand."Ok Ka-Pidge, just correct me if I get it wrong." 

"Don't worry, I will. Now let's go!"

* * * * * * * * * * * When they reach the control room Pidge runs over to the emergency button, grinning, they push the button. Within minutes, the Voltron team run into the control room with worried faces. Shiro being the first in the room speaks up first. 

"Where's the signal coming from?" He looks at Pidge expectantly waiting for a reply, he doesn't notice the extra person in the room until there are arms wrapped around him. His instincts take control, throwing the person to the ground. He holds their arms down as he pins them to the floor, never looking the the persons face. 

"Shiro." Said person visibly shakes as his breath hitches, recognizing the voice, he looks Matt in the face. 

"Matt? Is that you?" He releases the boys arms, bringing his human hand up to stroke said persons cheek. 

He smiles, reaching his hand up to Shiros face."Yes, Shiro, it's me. It's me." He sits up bringing Matt into his lap, pulling him into a hug. He pulls back slightly to look at Matt's face, tears spilling out of both boys eyes. With his left hand Shiro placed his hand on Matt's jaw, pulling him into a kiss. The smaller boy wraps his arms around the taller boys neck, moving closer so their chest touch, Shiro shifts his mouth forcing his tongue past Matt's teeth. Matt moans into the kiss, rolling his hips both moaning at the friction. 

"Vreeeeeeeew!"Lance whistles, the boys break apart from each other, standing up."Didn't expect to see you kiss some random person who looks like Pidge. Well kiss someone in general. Also if you swung that way you should've told me, I would have hit you up a long time ago." He winks. 

"Lance!" Keith shrieks, punching the tan boys arm. He rubs his arm."Sorry, but I just said what you wouldn't. Which doesn't matter now because I have you." The blue Paladin steals a kiss from his boyfriends lips. 

"Wait! When did this happen?" glancing back and forth between Keith and Lance",never mind tell us that later. Who are you?" Hunk points at Pidge's doppelganger. 

"Oh, uh." He coughs."My name is Mathew Holt, most people just call me Matt though. I am Pidge's older brother." 

"Oh, Pidge's older brother-WAIT! Pidge you have an older brother and never told me?!" Lance stares at the green Paladin in disbelief, arms flailing. 

"Yes, I do. I didn't think it was necessary, besides our leader knew, but I'm more shocked about their relationship. When did that happen?" 

"Before the Kerberos mission, we were in a couple of classes together at the Garrison. We sort of...clicked! the first time we talked." He smiles fondly at the memory. 

"And you never thought to mention it?" They point an accusing finger at Shiro. 

"It never came up?" He laughs shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"So, you basically set off the emergency alarm for this?" Keith asked yawning. 

"Yes I did." Pidge yells."I've been looking for my family this whole time and I finally found my brother." Now on the verge of tears, they continue."Oh yeah! You wouldn't know what that feels like, would you?" 

"Pidge!" Said person jumps back, startled by the threatening sound in the black Paladins voice."Apologize to him. And you," he points at Keith,"apologize to Pidge." 

"Sorry." They both mutter not looking at each other. 

"Good. Now let's get some sleep, there's a long day ahead of us." Shiro looks at Matt, motioning his head towards Pidge, he nods.

"Pidge?" He ask. "What?" They Mumble. "Do you want me to sleep with you? or can I sleep with Shiro?" He tilts his head.

'Of course I want you to sleep with me.' "No, it's fine. You can sleep with Shiro." They give their older brother a small smile. 

"Okay," he smiles, leaning down to kiss the smaller ones head,"goodnight. I love you." 

"Love you too."

Hunk and Coran left first, yawning, followed by Lance, Keith, Matt and Pidge. Shiro lingered behind the group turning around to face the Altean Princess before exiting the room. He gives her a sad smile but his happy eyes betray him. 

"Sorry, Allura. If I had known he was still alive this. us. we never would have happened." 

"I know, Shiro. I'm fine. You did tell me that if we ever found him we would end our relationship." She says matter of factly. 

"I know but-" 

"No buts Shiro, you love him. So don't apologize, I knew what I was getting into. Hey Shiro?" 

"Yes?" He looks her in the eyes. 

"Will you do one thing for me?" 

"Anything!" He answers far to quickly. 

"Will you kiss me one last time?" He hesitates in each step he takes towards the white haired Princess, standing no more than three inches apart he pulls her into a kiss. Heart aching and on the verge of tears she pulled back, turning away from Shiro. He looks at her surprised, mouth agape. "Thank you." She turns to face him, smile wide, and radiating."We should go to sleep, it's been a long night. Goodnight." She waves as she exits the room, body trembling and tears now pouring out of her eyes. 'Goodbye, my love, my Paladin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is in a load of relationship problems. Why were Keith's panties (boxers?) in a twist? Continue reading and find out next chapter! (^^)/~~~


	4. Panties (boxers) in a twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an hour or so before(and while) Pidge found Matt. Which will explain:
> 
> •why Keith yelled at Pidge for being excited about finding their brother.
> 
> And
> 
> •When Klance became official

Keith found himself pinned against the bed, Lance hovering over him, left hand placed by the side of his head. It was barely one in the-fucking-morning when he heard a click, footsteps than felt weight added to the end of his bed. He knew it wasn't a Galra, because if it was the alarms would have gone off and they are in no way quiet or sneaky. What he didn't expect was to find Lances face inches away from his, eyes screwed shut, sweating and-what was that?- moaning? As he looked closely, careful not to move too much, he noticed that the other boys pants were pulled halfway down his thighs, right hand stroking his leaking shaft. Keith could feel the other boy trembling as he began calling out his name, still not realizing the Red Paladin was awake and watching him. He squeezed than began going faster, he moaned out Keith's name as he came. Lance finally opened his blue teary eyes only to find wide Violet eyes stareing back at him. His facial expression dropped as he quickly jumped off the bed ready to run out the door and get to his own-safe-room.

"Seriously." Keith sits up pulling the covers off of him, he stays on the bed but moves closer to Lance. He watches as Lance opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly, like a fish, not sure what to say an apology on his tongue. Before he can apologize Keith looks at him with a mischievous smile tugging at his lips. "Why'd you stop? I was enjoying watching you,"he brings his hand up to his chin, like he's thinking,"especially when you called my name that last time, well you didn't call it more like moaned it but you get what I'm saying,"he looks up at Lance with a sly smile,"because you're the one that did it." Keith can practically hear Lance's jaw hit the floor.

"Y-you-" He cuts himself off, not sure what to say. Keith looks at him quizzically because when is Lance not talking. He sighs loudly catching the attention of the Blue Paladin who looks up from the floor.

He gives him a soft smile before talking,"Lance," Said boy flinches at his name being called, which Keith chooses to ignore. He begins again,"Lance, I meant what I said."He now looks confused, the pink on his cheeks fading away."I enjoyed watching you,"Lances face fills with dread as the shorter boy brings back up the situation,"but, I wish you would have at least asked me." He looks away as he feels his face burning up.

"A-asked you what?" Keith looks back at Lance with a shy smile.

"To do it together." He says in a taut tone. Lance looks like he's about to explode, which Keith internally laughs about.

"Did you just say together? Because I want to make sure I heard that right and am not mistaking it. I think I might be hearing things. Wait is this a dream?" He looks around the room."No this can't be a dream because in my other dreams you were already awake and we did a lot more than that-" He stops talking as he mentally shoots himself as he just admitted to Keith, his rival, his crush, his teammate that he dreams about him every night. He waves his arms frantically in front of his face."IGNORE THAT! JUst forget I said that!"

Keith watched as Lance rambled on, amused that he just told him he dreamed about him, oh wait, he just realized it. He waits for Lance to stop talking before getting off the bed and walking towards him. He sees Lance stiffen as he gets closer. Lance closes his eyes, ready for the hard punch in the face he's about to receive. Instead he feels a warm palm on his cheek. He opens his eyes. Keith is on his tiptoes, head slightly tilted back, lips parted. He presses his lips to the others, moving to his jawline than his neck. He kisses it once before he bites, Lance yelps in pain, the shorter boy licks the blood before planting a soft kiss on the wound. He backs away smirking at the taller boy.

"That's payback for all those hickeys." He giggles as he wraps his arms around Lance, pressing his right ear onto said boys chest.

Lub dub lub dub

Keith listens as the others heart steadily gets louder and faster.

"Hey Keith?"

"What?" He answers not moving from his place, his spot, where Lance's heart is.

"Are you hard?" His voice jumps an octave on the word 'hard'.

"That's why I told you you should have asked to do it together." He deadpans, putting space between them.

"Wanna do it?"

"Do what? You're gonna have to be more specific than that." He states straight-faced.

"Keith Kogane, the Red Paladin of Voltron, the "rebel kid", the so called best pilot at the Garrison, my rival, my friend, my teammate, and mi amor." Keith looks at him, eyebrows raised, confused.

"What does 'mi-" He gets cut off. Again.

"Will you, oh so humbly, do me the honors of being more than that." He looks at Keith and grins."I'll be more specific for you, will you be my partner, my lover, will you be my boyfriend?" He winks at Keith who stares back emotionless.

"Boy are you greedy." He brings his hand up, rubbing his temples, as he sighs.

"Wha- you!" He somewhat yells somewhat mumbles through gritted teeth. Which quickly loosens up when Keith kisses him again a smile plastered on his face.

"Yes, Lance McClain, I will be all that and more. Now hurry up, this is starting to hurt." He looks down at his once loose now tight pants. Lance picks him up bridal style and throws him on the bed. Lance laughs when he sees Keith's shocked face. He grabs the hem of his shirt pulling his shirt over his head and pulling down his pants, which Keith happily follows. Lance crawls onto the bed, placing his hands on either side of Keith's head and plants a kiss on his nose.

"What do you want me to do?" Lance asks mockingly.

Keith knows what he's doing so he goes along with it. "Put it in me Lance." Lance gulps at the fact that he actually answered and answered with that.

"Come here." He swings Keith onto his lap, kissing him, forcing his tongue into the shorter boys mouth, who returns the favor. Lance pulls back to suck on his nipple, twisting the other one between his fingers.

"Ah! Lance! More!"

"Do you have any lube?"

"Um. Yeah."

"Really? How?" He looks anywhere but at Lance.

"I had it with me. You know before we launched into a black hole."

"Oh. Where is it?" He decides not to press the matter as to why he had it on him in the first place.

Keith points the dresser beside his bed."It's in there." Lance twist, as much as he can with another person on him, opening the drawer and taking out the-large-bottle of lube. All lance wonders is how he carried such a large bottle. He squeezes some out onto his index and middle finger, mixing it between them to warm it up. He turns back to Keith. "Ready?"

"You have no idea. Just hurry up." Keith grabs his lube covered hand and guides it placing it on his ass. "Hurry." He repeats, dick twitching at the sound of his own voice. Yearning, it's something new to him at least in the love department. Sure he wanted Shiro back when he vanished but this is different. He's never wanted something so much. He lets out another breathy 'hurry', Lance quickly obliged. He got out from beneath Keith, Keith got onto all fours as Lance got behind him. A hungry look in his eye. Lance circled the rim of his hole before slowly inserting it, Keith gasped loudly gripping the blanket. He pulled out quickly putting it back in and repeating the process until the Red Paladin got used to it and added another finger. Keith moaned in pleasure as he pushed back onto Lance's fingers. Giving him and idea. Lance didn't move his fingers but Keith didn't seem to notice-or mind-as he pushed back and rolled his hips onto the two fingers. Lance spread his fingers apart causing Keith to face plant into the covers from pleasure. His cock twitched pre-cum leaking out, dripping onto the blanket. His back arched as he came all over the red covers, panting, as Lance turned him over to face one another. "Hurry...up...Lance."He barely got out."Put it in." He reached out and grabbed Lances throbbing hard-on. Lance bucked his hips into the paradise of friction which was Keith's hand. Lance lifted Keith up as Keith shifted closer to him, bending his left leg and bringing it to his chest. Keith held onto his leg as Lance put the tip in, both already melting into(or onto)one another. Being impatient Keith fastened the process by pushing up.

"Shit Keith! Don't just do that!" He holds his position not ready to move."Damn. It's so hot inside you. I feel like my dick is gonna melt off." He grins,"I guess there was another reason why Red chose you." Keith stairs at him unamused, knowing where this is going."because y'all are both hot." He laughs at his own joke."get it, Kei-ah!" Keith squeezes around Lance bringing his attention back to him. He looks at lance with a 'seriously' face and Lance replies with a 'oh yeah' face. Lance pulls out thrusting back in, angled just enough to slam into Keith's prostate. Keith's head whips back.

"Lance...Lance...there. It feels so....good!" He moans out already about to cum again.

"Keith! I love you, god, I love you!" Lance is shocked by the words coming out of his mouth. His once clenched eyes are wide open as he stares at Keith. Only to find Keith's eyes just as wide.

"I Lo-"

Wreeooooohhh wreeeeoohhhh

Lance and Keith both jerk up at the emergency alarm going off. They look at each other before quickly getting up to get dressed.

"We'll continue this later, okay?" Lance asked-said-smugly.

"Yeah. And Lance?"

"Hmm?" He replies not looking at Keith as he puts his pants on.

"I love you too." His eyes downcast as he spoke. Lance gleamed at him, leaned down and planted a kiss on his temple. Keith looked up into Lances blue eyes. Blue eyes that he would willingly get lost in if he could."Also what are you gonna do about that?" He looks at the large bulge that's easy to notice in his pajama pants.

"It'll go away if I run. I think. Now lets go, they don't use that alarm unless it's really bad."

"Yeah." They run to the control room as quickly as possible. When they open the door they find Pidge by the control button, tears still on their face and Shiro making out with some random person on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I needed to add why Keith was so pissed at Pidge for using the extreme emergency button to have everyone meet their older brother when it could've waited, it was literally a few more hours before everyone was gonna be up.
> 
> Anyway I hope y'all liked it this is the first one I just typed and not written out first so yeah I hope it's good!

**Author's Note:**

> Why is Lance Hiding? Why was he Crying? That's all Keith wants to know, he learned a lot but not what he intended to learn.
> 
> This is my first attempt ever, so I hope its at least decent ^.^  
> Don't know how much I'll write but please leave comments and let me know what you think!! (#^.^)">
> 
> also check out my youtube channel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDvyd9XvvW4


End file.
